


On Our Marry Way

by ManuelleVictoire



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Boyfriends, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Oral Sex, Sex in a Car, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuelleVictoire/pseuds/ManuelleVictoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is nervous about meeting Burt- the most important figure in Kurt's life and outplaying THE boyfriend, so Kurt decides to loosen him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Our Marry Way

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for a long time. But not only this is one of my first fanfictions, but my very first smut. So... I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Please, R&R?

 

Sebastian was nervous. Hell! He thought he’s going to shit himself-nervous. Sure he was proud, cocky and quite arrogant, but these attributes weren’t necessarily in his favor now. Not when he is supposed to outplay THE boyfriend and impress the most important person that plays a huge role in Kurt’s life. Be better than this little perfect image of Prince Charming Blaine created when he and Kurt were still dating.

Sebastian never thought he’d find himself in a situation like that to start with! Meeting parents wasn’t an issue when the longest relationship he was in lasted one day full of fucking and he didn’t have to remember that boy’s name for longer than for a couple of hours while they got each other off. That was convenient; easy. But then comes Kurt with head filled with the idea of romantic gestures, making love and sharing meaningful kisses. How he ended up falling for this boy, he has no clue at all.

NYC with its over 8,ooo,ooo residents should be a very convenient place to avoid _in_ convenient individuals. But apparently even in a mass of people, you’re bound to bump into the ghosts of your past. Even if the only thing you have in common with said person is love for coffee. Well, besides love for cock and student status.

As it turns out, for both Kurt and Sebastian in all of New York, there is only one _decent_ place to drink coffee. So the Lima Bean déjà vu started more or less 3 months into Sebastian’s sophomore year at NYU.

“Princess?!”

“Sebastian?!”

Such were the first words the shocked students stammered when they drenched themselves in spilled (and very hot) coffee.

“Ugh, of course it has to be _you_ , who destroyed my precious Diesel coat.” Kurt sighs, reaching for handfuls of napkins and trying to minimize the damage.

“What am I supposed to say about my shirt, though?” snaps Sebastian, since most of their freshly brewed coffee landed on his chest, burning his skin where now the cold and sticky material of his shirt stuck to his body uncomfortably.

“You should be thankful, if you ask me. Who wears THAT?!” Kurt crinkled his nose.

And so it began. As weird as it sounds, they gravitated towards each other.  Every few days since their coffee collision fiasco, they found each other in a small cafe which served the best carrot muffins, as far as Kurt was concerned. After combat class in NYADA, Kurt treated himself with non-fat mocha to boost some energy back and joined Sebastian wordlessly, who studied for his fast-approaching tests. Mostly their meetings consisted of them silently sipping on their coffee and working quietly beside each other. Sometimes their mutual, comfortable silence would be interrupted by one or the other of them offering a refill of coffee and some teasing. Sebastian would comment on Kurt’s shirt or scarf,  or when Kurt would call Sebastian on his need of a haircut and the risk of getting an STD just by sharing a table with him. In some strange way, Kurt found reassurance in his sparring matches with Sebastian when his engaged life with Blaine was anything but perfect. But when one day, after one particular combat class with Blaine, Kurt couldn’t sit through their ritual without constantly shifting on his char, banging his smooth fingers on a table or swinging his crossed leg, Sebastian couldn’t stay silent.

“Princess. Would you stop spilling my coffee by continuously moving our table with your leg?” Sebastian snickered.

“Hmm? Oh. Sorry.” Kurt apologized half-heartedly, but not nearly a minute passed when he started doing it all over again.

“Okay, Kurt.” Stated Sebastian, putting his pen down. “Spill it.”

Kurt looked at him strangely, not understanding.

“Spill. What’s wrong?”

So Kurt told him. Not without struggles, but after all it was worth it. Surprisingly Sebastian turned out to be the only listener who actually _listened_. He didn’t judge, pry, or butt in. He seemed genuinely interested in what Kurt had to tell him.

Kurt told him about the “accident” like his friends liked to put it that got him into hospital, his head injury, Blaine’s insufferable controlling, Sam constantly stealing Blaine’s attention from him and Blaine’s immaturity and jealousy. He told him about Blaine's overly aggressive "practice", almost as if he were trying to harm him in today’s stage combat class.

Looking back, Sebastian felt pride at how well he contained his anger at Blaine, but also believed that it was a turning point for him to realize just how much of a man Kurt really is. Putting aside his questionable fashion-sense back in high school, he knows he admired Kurt for his wit, pride and his ability to stand up for himself and his friends. Even though he didn’t know the story behind Kurt transferring to Dalton back then, he didn’t have to. Sebastian saw how strong a character Kurt had when he first shook his hand. Since then, every next meeting showcased Kurt’s bravery, loyalty, strength and nobility. But then, in that coffee shop with Kurt cautiously spilling his soul out, telling him about his brave refusal of letting anyone be bullied, he realized what a huge mistake Kurt had made when agreeing to marry Blaine.

Since then, Kurt and Sebastian took their relationship to a next level. They started talking more when they met up in their favorite spot in the coffee shop, but there was seldom a day when they didn’t text each other during their frustratingly long metro rides. Their delicate friendship got stronger and stronger.

When (finally) Kurt and Blaine broke up, after a big and nasty fight over something silly that escalated into a huge shouting match, Kurt and Sebastian were comfortable enough with each other for Sebastian to invite Kurt to drown his sorrow in alcohol and men as a solution for his somberness. Time went by, and every Friday Sebastian met Kurt in their favorite gay bar to have fun and loosen up; which most often led to them going their separate ways with different boys for a night.

Until they didn’t.

One very uneventful night, they drunkenly decided that it was going to be much more convenient for them if they had some kind of friends with benefits thing. In their state of mind, everything seemed perfect. First of all, more money for coffee, less money spent for night-time taxi charges.  Secondly, more time for mind-blowing sex, less time needed for finding the one to suck them off, and finally, not having to deal with a sad duty of a wingman: everyone got to do someone. It was a win-win situation.

And God, wasn’t fucking amazing! Well, until fucking turned to making love. But that was awesome too.

So after 4 weeks of officially dating, here they are. On their merry way to Lima to meet Burt during their Spring Break.  And Sebastian couldn’t be more frightened.

Sebastian feels Kurt’s piercing stare.

“What?” He didn’t mean to snap but he can’t help it. He’s only glad Kurt knows him well enough to know not to get offended and just take his bullshit. But after a second thought, he kind of regrets it, because Kurt’s smiling the shit-eating smile and keeps on staring.

“Aww, Sebbie. You’re nervous, aren’t you?” It’s not even a question. He hears how amused Kurt is at his expanse.

“Me? Why would I be nervous?” He lies.

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe because my dad is a senator and he’s very protective of his beloved son, who you love tying in the bedroom and fucking all weekend?” Kurt laughs. But the only thing Sebastian is capable of doing is to grip the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white. Sebastian gulps, even if he knows that Kurt’s teasing him.

“Oh my god, Bas! You’re really scared.” Kurt observes with gaping mouth. He knew it is a new thing for Sebastian. He’s his first boyfriend after all, but he had no idea how important and stressful it is for Sebastian. He’s bewildered that his boyfriend- _Sebastian_ , cocky, confident Sebastian is under so big pressure that he turns pale. So Kurt looks around to check the surroundings. They’re driving to Lima from Westerville and they’re going to be in Lima in 40 minutes, so he kisses Sebastian’s cheek, unbuckles his seatbelt and shuffles closer.

“What are you doing, princess?” Sebastian asks, surprised as to why Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt.

Kurt says nothing, but leans down with predatory eyes and wandering hands.

“Kurt…?” Sebastian’s voice is broken, because if it really is what he thinks it is, he’s going to _die_.

“You need to loosen up,” whispers Kurt when he unzips Sebastian’s zipper.

Kurt smiles triumphantly at the sight of Sebastian’s quickly hardening cock, clad in cotton. He licks at the spot where the head is, wetting it delightfully. He feels Sebastian’s breath quickening. He blows cold air on the wet spot, so the tingling makes Sebastian’s cock fill up beautifully fast.

Kurt takes Sebastian’s cock and untucks him from his boxer-briefs, leaving his warm hand in the green-eyed boy's pants, holding its shaft and tickling Sebastian's balls with his fingertips. He showers its head in tiny, sweet kisses, taking extra care of its slit, circling it with his silky hot tongue.

He hears Sebastian whimper and the car slows down.

“Bas, don’t you think my dad wouldn’t be impressed if we’re going to be late for dinner?” Kurt teases. He can’t help it; Sebastian eyes are glazing over with want and Kurt feels rather mischievous.

“Ughmp.” That Is the only sound Sebastian is capable of making when Kurt leaves his cock’s head to lick from its base to the tip and caress it's vein, but he tries to focus on driving and speeds up.

Kurt is in no hurry; he takes his time to trace every surface with his tongue, and places feather light kisses everywhere with his smooth lips. He blows a little puff of air on Sebastian’s head again but now, all wet and sensitive, he hears the effect it has on Sebastian, who moans.

He finds a comfortable position and suddenly Sebastian’s impressive cock is surrounded by Kurt’s wet heat of a mouth. This time, the lithe countertenor gives no time for Sebastian to adjust to the overwhelming feeling of Kurt’s precious mouth. He sucks him strong and long.

“Aaah, Kurt!” Sebastian whimpers and throws his head back, eyes shut, hands gripping the steering wheel, but then he remembers to fight the feeling and open them to focus on driving.

Kurt seems to be pleased with the reaction he got out of Sebastian, so he sets a relentless pace of sucking, caressing, bobbing his head on Sebastian’s cock, deep throating, massaging his balls, and occasionally baring his teeth, bringing the combination of pain and pleasure to the next level, but always changing something, not letting Sebastian get used to any one sensation.

Sebastian’s will is weakening with every suction and caress of Kurt’s tongue; he can’t focus on anything for longer than for ten seconds but Kurt’s mouth. He can’t remember when he was as turned on as this. He’s surprised by Kurt’s boldness and bossiness and the fact that, although they are in a car, every passing truck-driver can see them, could see how Kurt blows him when they’re fucking driving to meet Burt and Carole!

“F-fuck…! Kurt…. Aaagh, I’m gonna, FUCK! I’m gonna cum.” Sebastian doesn’t even bother what leaves his mouth. He has an overpowering urge to stop this car and fuck Kurt’s beautiful mouth, his tight asshole. Fuck him in a backseat, have him bent over the bonnet and fuck him so hard that lacquer is going to fall off or get Kurt to ride him.  Anything!

Kurt hums around Sebastian’s cock, acknowledging what Sebastian has said. He sinks even lower, so his cock is deep in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Sebastian can’t take it anymore; he puts down his leg from a gas pedal and shouts in pleasure. Kurt lets him cum in his mouth, swallowing every drop. When Sebastian is spent and limp, high from one of the best blowjobs EVER, Kurt pulls away with a sinful pop, eyes full of mischief.

He tucks Sebastian back in his boxer-briefs and zips his jeans back, like nothing even remotely sexy happened. Sebastian’s still a little bit dazed, driving a car barely 20 miles per hour, turns his head at Kurt and says.

“FUCK!”

At first, all Kurt does is giggle, but when Sebastian suddenly turns into a cart track and stops the car, staring at Kurt with hungry eyes, Kurt shivers and lunges at Sebastian, letting him taste himself.

 

_“Fuck it, Burt can wait,”_ thinks Sebastian.

 


End file.
